Nicolas
Opis Nicolas jest pieskiem rasy Greyhound i w Psim Patrolu pełni funkcję mechanika. Ma szesnaście lat. Piesek jest chłopakiem Winter. Wygląd Nicolas ma ciemnobeżowe futerko. Z białą łatką na pyszczku, paskiem na klatce piersiowej, końcówkami przednich łap i spodzie ogona. Ma brązowe oczy. Charakter Nicolas jest miły, lojalny, pomocny, energiczny, kochliwy, oddany i odważny. Jednak też jest bardzo porywczy i trzeba uważać bo staje się agresywny, wredny, chłodny, bezlitosny. Czasem gada różne głupoty do suczek, dlatego czasem go unikają. Jednak też potrafi być kochliwym. Lubi wyzwania, wygłupiać. Zawsze wykonuje porządnie powierzone mu zadania. Dla piesków z PP jest taki jak powyżej. Dla wrogów PP jest chamski, sarkastyczny, wredny, agresywny, porywczy, bezlitosny. Jednak też jest typowym luzakiem, często nosi bluzę z kapturem, lub na obroży jego niebieską apaszkę. Kocha zgrywać czasem chojraka. Lubi spędzać czas z chłopakami,lecz też lubi spędzać czas z suczkami. Dla tych, które wpadły mu w oko jest ciepły, miły, żartobliwy, czuły, czasem by zaimponować gada różne głupstwa. Często jest optymistą jednak, też zdarzają się dni gdy ma tzw,, doła" i nic mu nie chce się robić i wszystko jest na nie! Umiejętności Nicolas jest bardzo szybki, prawie najszybszy, ponieważ biegnie max. 70 km/h. Jest też nawet silny, co czasem jest złe, bo gdy się wkurzy może wdać się w bójkę. Ponieważ iż jest wysoki jest dobrym koszykarzem. Jednak też umie rapować. Rodzina * Rodzice- nie pamięta ich * Winter - dziewczyna. Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''ma brązową czapkę z daszkiem i brązowy strój. '''Mission Paw- '''ma czarno- brązowy hełm i czarno brązowy strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air pup - '''posiada jasno- brązowy hełm z ciemniejszymi wstawkami i jasno-brązowy strój także z ciemniejszymi wstawkami. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma żółto-niebiesko- brązowy hełm i żółto-niebiesko- brązowy skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup-' ma biało- brązowy hełm i biało- brązowy skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Jungle pup-'''posiada brązową panamę i brązowy strój w ciemnobrązowe wstawki moro. '''Winter pup-'''ma brązowo- jasnobrązową czapkę i brązowo- jasnobrązową kurtkę. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to brązowy holownik, który może też pływać po wodzie. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- brązowy holownik, który ma z tyłu sonar, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to żółto - niebiesko- brązowa motorówka, z holownikiem, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup- '''biało- brązowy statek kosmiczny, który jest ponad świetlny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''jest to brązowy Jeep, ma ciemno brązowe wstawki moro. '''Winter pup-'''ma brązowo - jasnobrązowy skuter śnieżny. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje-'''klucz francuski, olej, pompę, ścierkę, śrubki, śrubokręt, pojemnik na olej, chwytak. '''Mission Paw-' gogle termowizyjne, klucz francuski, sieć, pompę, śrubki, śrubokręt, pojemnik na olej. 'Air pup -' ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, gogle, klucz francuski, sieć, pompę, olej. '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny, gogle, klucz francuski, śrubki, śrubę napędową, olej, sieć, pompę. '''Space pup - '''przysłona, butla z tlenem, jet - pack 700 km/h, klucz francuski, śrubokręt, olej, pompę. '''Jungle pup - '''gogle, sieć, klucz francuski, olej, pompę, śrubokręt. '''Winter pup - '''gogle, snowboard, termos, koc termiczny, śruby, śrubki, olej, śrubokręt, chwytak, pompę. Cytaty Odznaka Jest to klucz francuski na brązowym tle. Dubbing * Wersja angielska - Max Martini * Wersja polska - Marcin Mroziński. Biografia Nicolas urodził się w zwykłym domu. Nie miał rodzeństwa. Był bardzo kochany. I tam dorastał. Pewnego dnia chciał pokazać ,, kumplom" jaki to on jest twardziel i skoczył nad rowem, obok jezdni, niestety oni okazali się fałszywi i go popchnęli, akurat wtedy jechał Tir dostawczy, i lekko go potrącił. Piesek, leżał kilka dni w rowie, aż pewnego dnia doszło do karambolu.. Resztkami sił wyczołgał się z rowu i kulejąc dobiegł na miejsce. Widok był okropny. Na szczęście gdzieś leżała skrzynka z narzędziami, piesek po nią pobiegł i zaczął majstrować coś przy drzwiach samochodowych, za którymi był ranny człowiek i go uratował temu wszystkiemu przyglądały się pieski z PP. Po akcji ratunkowej, opatrzyły go po czym informując jego rodziców zamieszkał z Pp i dostał odznakę. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Winter, Psim Patrolem oraz ich przyjaciółmi. # Zimę. # Naprawiać. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Deszcz. # Śnieg. # Misje. # Pomagać. # Boże Narodzenie. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wyjazdy. Nie lubi # Gdy Winter jest smutna. # Gdy Winter jest w niebezpieczeństwie. # Denerwowania go. # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Nudy. # Kłamstwa. Strach # Winter może coś się stać. Hobby # Rap. # Koszykówka. # Bieganie. # Siłowanie. # Pływanie. # Nurkowanie. # Piłka nożna. # Snowboard. # Surfing. Ciekawostki # Był zakochany w Viji, Delgado, Laice, Cloe i Strawberry. # Jest pierwszym Greyhound' em, który dołączył do Psiego Patrolu. # Ma 76 cm wzrostu. # Jest prawie najszybszym członkiem Psiego Patrolu. # Często chodzi w bluzie z kapturem, lub na obroży nosi niebieską chustkę. # Jest porywczy i silny, gdy się wnerwi może kogoś zaatakować. # Czasem gadał głupoty by zaimponować suczkom. # Jak na Greyhound 'a ma dość długą sierść. # Najbardziej zakochany jest w Winter i są parą. # Obecnie stara się naprawić popsute relacje z Viją. Galeria Nicolas 'a 1518086893988.png .,LOGHG.png|PRZEPIĘKNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Nicolas i Strawberry <33 nicolas ojć beast.png|PRZEPIĘKNE I BOMBOWY RYSUNEK narysowany przez zuma the girl <3333333333333 Winter with Nicolas.PNG|Wraz z Winter Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Mechanik Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Greyhound Kategoria:Greyhoundy Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek w związku Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu